1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relates to circuit simulating systems and methods, and particularly, to a computing device and a method for checking design of a printed circuit board (PCB) layout file.
2. Description of related art
PCB production processes may include designing a PCB layout, and manufacturing a printed wiring board (i.e., a bare board) according to the PCB layout.
A PCB is often arranged with thousands of transmission lines, such as power lines that transmit power to components on the PCB, signal lines that transmit signals between the components, and ground lines connected to ground. When the power lines pass through holes on the PCB (hereinafter, the holes which the power lines pass through are called power through-holes), transient changes in current can cause coupling interference, which can influence integrity of signal transmission over the signal lines. Thus, distances between the power through-holes and the signal lines should be designed accordingly. With the large number of signal transmission lines and power through-holes distributed in and on the PCB, manually checking distances is not only time-consuming, but also error-prone.